Proficient Soldier
The Proficient Soldier is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * **Up to |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 8 (max 80)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 425 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a gray anti-material rifle with the 20X scope and the functional "cosmetic" display. Strategy It has extreme damage, low capacity, bad capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use the functional additional scoping screen as your advantage. *Use the 20X scope as your advantage. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammo. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single body shot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. Counters *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Any high damaging weapons can easily make up for the armor bonus feature. *Move around but keep the movement pattern random since skilled players can estimate your position while firing. VS Elephant Hunter *Advantages **Has a 20X scope. **Has the highest damage. **Has 130 mobility. *Neutral **A sniper weapon. **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **None Firing Sound *One Shot's Golden Skin *Unlockable at the Adamant League. *Costs 150 . *Required Trophy points: 3000 Trivia *It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle with its desert camouflage. Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-material rifle. *Curiously, when this weapon fires, the bolt pulls back. This would have cycled another round, making operating the bolt unnecessarily complicated. *This is the first weapon to include the functional cosmetic HUD attached, and as well to have two functional zooming system at the same time. *Since it looks highly similar to Ultimate Marksman M2, the player does not need to buy the latter weapon, due to its advantages. *Its fire rate has been increased to 87 and at the same time was given "Armor Bonus" in 14.3.0 update. *Its mobility was reduced in the 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Additional zooming Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Remixed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Bipod